yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Bukit Indah
Bukit Indah is a township located in Iskandar Puteri, Johor Bahru District, Johor, Malaysia. The township has a population of over 60,000 with over 10,000 houses. Bukit Indah is fast gaining reputation as the centre of the new western Johor commercial district. History Bukit Indah was launched in 1997. It won the Johor State Landscape Award 2001, the National Landscape Competition 2001 and the Best of the Best National Landscape Award 2005. On 24 May 2010, the Prime Ministers of Malaysia and Singapore have signed a landmark agreement to lower the toll charges for the Malaysia–Singapore Second Link significantly, thus benefiting the residents of Bukit Indah. There a well landscaped Town Park at the centre of the town. Shopping The township draws crowds from Singapore as well as neighbouring townships such as Taman Sutera, Tampoi Utama, Nusa Bestari and Taman Perling, due to the existence of Tesco Hypermarket and AEON Jusco Bukit Indah Regional Shopping Centre which are located in the township. Giant Hypermarket is also located adjacent to the township. Bukit Indah remains the one and only current, prime commercial and residential district of the whole of western Johor with the following factors. #Only township with equal distance to both the Woodlands and Tuas checkpoints via the new coastal highway. either way to CIQ Woodlands/Tuas #Major banks co-located in the "Mini-Financial District" Bank Of China, AmBank, Hong Leong Bank, BSN Bank, Bank Islam, Public Bank, Alliance Bank, HSBC, Standard Charted Bank, MayBank, Bank Rakyat #Direct bus link to Jurong East and Boon Lay MRT's Bus Station is at Giant Hypermarket and have a frequency of 5mins (peak) 30mins (off peak) #Hotels By The Park, Goody Hotel, Kozi Hotel, Princeton Hotel, Pariss Hotel, Granada Hotel #Eateries Famous Chicken Rice and Wanton Noodles Jing Chin Restaurant, Tea Garden Cafe, Ipoh Claypot, International Korea Restaurants, Black Ball Desserts, #Community Centres of Praise, Chong Hui, CWG #Business Offices (Wisma SP Setia) Transportation From Singapore, the Causeway Link Bus No. CW3 links Jurong East Bus Interchange, Singapore directly to Bukit Indah. Bus No. CW6 now also links the township with the Boon Lay MRT. Other public buses also connect the township to other parts of Johor. The new Nusajaya coastal highway from Tuas CheckPoint - Gelang Patah - Legoland - Medini 1 - Horizon Hills - Bukit Indah - Danga Bay - Johor CIQ - Woodlands, the travel time from Bukit Indah either to the causeway or secondlink has be cut significantly to about 15mins. (From previous 45mins). For Drivers, After Tuas CheckPoint Keep following the Road Until SignBoard, turn LEFT, The Follow Road Again till Reach ROUNDABOUT, Then go Straight, In line with both governments to ensure faster immigration clearance, the MACS - Malaysia Automated Clearance System has been implemented. This facility allows fast-track immigration clearance for non Malaysia investors, business persons and professionals. The scope of MACS facility has been expanded to Singapore Citizens who has been issued with the relevant long term immigration pass OR frequently travel within Malaysia and Singapore for the purpose of working, studying and staying in Malaysia.https://causewaylink.com.my/singapore-bus Tuas-Bukit Indah Bus Servicehttp://www.tesco.com.my/stores/ourstore_details.aspx?ID=4&PID=93&ItemID=253 References [[Category:Johor Bahru housing estates] Category:Populated places in Johor Category:Johor Bahru Category:1997 establishments in Malaysia